HOLMES & CLARA
by buymethestars
Summary: A story that even I don't know where it's going. Just enjoy. (VICTORIAN!CLARA & VICTORIAN!SHERLOCK)
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock Holmes... and his loyal dog. Have you enjoyed my games?" The criminal questioned them both.

"Let me show you how much I've enjoyed it..." John Watson hissed, lashing towards the smug looking man.

Sherlock lunged at Watson and held him back. "Watson, don't! Observe..."

"How did you see that?" Watson breathed out.

"Because I was observant." Sherlock smirked, breaking the trap.

'First, distract target...' He grabbed Watson's hat, throwing in towards the criminal. 'Then block his hit, counter with cross to left cheek.' He whacked his left cheek. 'Dazed, will attempt to break ribs. Employ elbow block, and body shot.' The criminal fell back. 'Heel kick to head, concussing target.' The man fell unconsicous.

"Good job, old boy." Watson, picked up his hat and placed it back on his head before Lestrade and a few officers wandered in.

"I hope he's still breathing." Lestrade commented.

"Of course." Sherlock stepped forwards, then turned towards Watson.

"Mm, something's not quite right, is it?" Sherlock whispered, narrowing his eyes, peering round at his surroundings. "In fact, I've missed a little detail."

"Sherlock Holmes? Missing a detail? Are you feeling well?" Watson smirked, watching him.

"Not just a detail. Someone." Sherlock then noticed a red scrap of material on the floor, not too far away. He began to stride towards it, kneeling down, picking it up. Watson wandered over to him.

"Whos is this?" Watson questioned as Sherlock stood up, holding it.

"A female in her middle twenties, medium length brunette, not a threat. So... Curious?" He turned to Watson and shoved the material in his pocket.

"Medium length brunette?" Watson raised an eyebrow.

"Strand of medium length brunette hair." He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Do you believe she was assisting in the crime?"

"Of course not. Did you not hear me? Curious."

~Clara Oswin Oswald watched the three men closely. They were fascinating; Especially the 'Sherlock Holmes' fella. She observed as Sherlock knocked the criminal down, noticing he began peering around the room. She couldn't be seen. She didn't want to be seen. She didn't want to be dragged into it. She quickly turned, running out of the abandoned warehouse. She didn't realise she had torn off a piece of her red dress.~

Clara returned to her job.

"Clara, where 'ave you been?" Her boss questioned.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got... distracted." She grabbed her apron and tray.

"How many time 'ave I 'eard that?" He sighed, carrying on behind the bar.

Clara began to work. She then heard some shouting from outside.

"Oh for God's sake, Clara go see what's goin' on." Her boss sighed. She nodded, tucking her tray under her arm and running outside. She then saw two men fighting, one was on the floor, being kicked in the stomach. The other man grabbed his wallet.

"Oi!" Clara exclaimed, making the thief turn to face her. The next thing she knew the man was charging towards her. She grabbed the tray and whacked him round the head, making his stumble back, dropping the wallet.

"Now, am I gonna' 'ave to get the cops, or are you gonna' sling your hook?" She narrowed her eyes, holding the tray up. The man then glared at her and ran off. Clara peered over at the man on the floor, running towards him, helping him up.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. She instantly recognised him.

~Sherlock had left Watson with the police to sort out what had happened. He walked through the different alleys before stopping outside a bar, Rose & Crown. He peered up before he was attacked. He managed to punch the man a few times before the man did a move Sherlock didn't expect, knocking him to the ground. After it was over, he looked at his rescuer. He observed what she was wearing and her hair. Got you.~

Sherlock blinked a few times before nodding. Clara's eyes widened.

~It was him. Sherlock Holmes. The man she watched stop a criminal not so long ago.~

"Let's get you inside." Clara helped him inside and sat him at a table away from everyone.

"Oi, Clara." Her boss called. She turned and walked towards him. "Another fight then?"

"Yeah. An attempted muggin'."

"Attempted?" He raised an eyebrow. Clara smirked, before grabbing a glass of water and walking back towards Sherlock.

"'Ere." She placed it down on the table.

"Thank you." He looked at the glass of water before taking it and sipping from it.

"I better get back to work."

"Of course. And Thank you for what you did back there. Takes guts." He said, pulling out his pipe and lighting it.

"It was nothin', really." She smiled slightly.

"Although, it was nothing compared to what I did... Was it?" He puffed out some smoke. Clara looked shocked. How did he know?

"How did you know I was there?" She sat opposite him.

"I thought you had work to see to." He raised his eyebrows.

"Not anymore." She took off her apron.

"You'll be out of a job."

"Who cares?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a governess."

"'Ave you been stalkin' me?" She looked shocked.

"Good heavens, no. I haven't got time for that. Your posture, tall and proud. Your voice. It changes. Becomes more formal when you say certain words. Your hair, there's a kink where it's been up all day until now that is." He shrugged, taking another puff of the pipe.

Before she had the chance to reply there was the sound of gunshots outside. Everyone went silent and ducked under tables, using them as protection.

"Stay here." Sherlock ordered, jumping up. "What?! Where are you goin'?" Clara questioned before he ran outside.

He could sense someone there. "You know I do enjoy a good game of hide and seek." He said growing impatient. Suddenly, Clara ran out, next to him.

"I told you to stay in there." He sighed, peering round, looking for the gunman.

"Oh. I didn't listen." She replied simply, helping him.

Another gunshot was made, making Clara and Sherloco duck. It just missed them.

"So, plan?" Clara whispered.

"Who says I have a plan?" He whispered back.

"You're Sherlock 'olmes, you always 'ave a plan." She looked round, hearing another gunshot. She then looked at Sherlock and smirked.

"Oh, I know what your plan is."

"No, you don't." Sherlock looked confused.

"Yeah I do." She raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds. What's my plan?" He turned to look at her, still alert.

"If we'd been escaping, we'd be running down that alley. If we'd been hiding, we'd still be inside . But no, we're standing right 'ere." She looked around.

"So?"

"So!" She jumped up grabbing the fire escape ladder for the Rose & Crown. Clara smirked. Footsteps and more gunshots could be heard. Sherlock was impressed.

"After you." She stepped back.

"Ladies first." He eyed her carefully.

"After you, I'm wearing a dress. Eyes front, soldier!"

"My eyes are always front. Except when I'm deducing." He looked around before starting to climb the ladder.

"Mine aren't."

Sherlock stopped and had a confused expression on his face before carrying on climbing. Clara soon followed. They reached the roof. They saw the gunmen looking everywhere for Holmes. But the men soon began to disappear.

"What's your name?" He questioned.

"Clara."

"Good name. Clara. You should definitely keep it." He walked away from her. "Goodbye." He then jumped off the side of the building onto a smaller building next to the bar.

Clara ran to the edge and looked down.

"Oi! Where are you goin'? I thought we was just gettin' acquainted."

"Things to do, people to see." He exclaimed before disappearing down the street.

"Oi! Wait!" She sighed, following Sherlock's actions but with more elogance. "Sherlock!" She ran after him, holding the bottom of her dress. She couldn't see him anymore.

~Sherlock ran down the street, turning left. He then hid behind another building, watching as Clara ran after him.~

She sighed before turning and heading back towards the Rose & Crown.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock returned to 221B Baker Street and did his usual, sat in his arm chair plucking his violin. Watson soon appeared, seeing the state he was in.

"What happened to you this time, Holmes?" He rolled his eyes before sighing and sitting down in the armchair opposite, grabbing a newspaper.

"Someone attempted to mug me." He stopped playing.

"Attempted?"

"Yes dear Watson. I also ran into Miss Clara." Watson gave him an odd look.

"Miss Clara?"

Sherlock paused, looking at Watson.

"Yes, Miss Clara. The female with medium length brunette hair who was at the abandoned warehouse." He said as though it was obvious.

"And how did you run into her?"

"She... Prevented the mugging." He said quieter. Watson nodded, trying not to snigger.

There was a knock at the door before Lestrade walked in.

"Holmes. There's been another murder." Lestrade walked towards him.

"I'll be right there, it better be interesting." Sherlock placed his violin in the armchair he was sat in before walking towards Lestrade.

Lestrade nodded and left. Watson placed his hat and coat on and looked at Sherlock. They headed out into a carriage.

Clara returned to the bar but was soon told to go home after the incident. It was starting to get dark. She stood back as she saw a carriage so past... "Holmes..." She whispered. She then began to chase after the carriage.

Holmes and Lestrade began discussing the case when they heard a large thump on the roof of the carriage.

"What the 'ell?!" Lestrade exclaimed, before Clara popped her head through the roof's hatch.

"Clara?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and looked at her.

"'Ello again." She smiled.

"Holmes!" Lestrade exclaimed, making Sherlock snap his head towards him.

"Apologises, where are my mannors? Lestrade, Clara, Clara, Lestrade. Watson, Clara, Clara, Watson." Sherlock smirked.

"'Ello boys." She grinned.

The carriage then came to a halt making Clara jerk forward, falling inside, landing on Sherlock's feet, looking up at him.

"Miss Clara, you can't just jump into a carriage." Lestrade said, looking down at her. She shot up and looked at him.

"Ah, but Miss Clara here is quite the observer." Sherlock peered over at Watson then Lestrade.

"So that's why you're so intreguid." Watson smirked.

"We're here." Lestrade said, letting Sherlock out, Clara following. Lestrade and John went to examine the dead body.

"You sure you want to get involved with all this?" Sherlock questioned, heading towards the house.

"What do you mean am I sure?" Clara questioned confused.

"Well, these situations can get dangerous."

"What's wrong with dangerous?" She smirked. Sherlock returned the smirk before heading into the building.

The apartment door was locked. He swished his coat out the way and a tool kit unravelled. He grabbed his pick a lock kit. Clara folded her arms, leaning against a wall. Sherlock began to pick at the lock. It was a painfully slow process. After a minute the door flew open, making him startled slightly. He looked up seeing Clara, looking down at him.

"Thank you, my dear." He coughed slightly, clearing his throat before standing up and walking inside the apartment. Clara closely followed.

"They found the body here." He pointed to a spot on the floor. "Blow to the head."

"Let me guess..." She paused, Sherlock looked up at her. "You can tell by 'ow the blood is splattered on the floor." She pointed in the direction of the dried blood and how it was splattered at a certain angle.

"Lestrade informed me..." He smirked slightly. "However, Good observation." He looked back down at the dried blood stain. Clara watched him.

"Must have been a sharp object to of caused a blow like that." He mumbled. Clara had gone quiet, and was now stood still.

"Somethin' like a... fire iron?" Clara said quietly, more to herself.

"Precisely." He turned, seeing a man standing the door way holding a fire iron. Clara began to back towards him.

"I think we should run..." Clara whispered.

"I agree." The man charged towards them going to whack Sherlock with the metal fire iron he held. Sherlock and Clara both jumped away from each other, dodging the swing.

"Now now, you don't want to frighten the lady do you?" Sherlock stood before ducking once again.

"Me? Frightened?" Clara was stood behind the man, holding a large piece of wood, whacking the man over the head, making him turn to face her. The wood broke. "Opps." She ducked from his swing. Sherlock jumped up and spotted a hammer hanging on a wall. He grabbed it and whacked the man on the back with it. The man sighed, angry, and turned to face him. "Opps?" He smirked.

His smirk soon dropped when the iron rod was thrown towards him, just missing his head. He looked at it then at the man. The man was now defenceless. Sherlock ran towards him and punched his right cheek, jabbing his left side, kicking his knee hearing a crack. The man groaned and punched him back. Clara grabbed a frying pan off of the stove and whacked the man hard round the head, leaving him unconcious. Sherlock shook his head slightly, holding his cheek. "Well done." He nodded towards the man.

Not so long after Lestrade and Watson returned, entering the apartment to see the man unconcious.

"How come every time I see you there's an unconcious bloke?" Lestrade sighed. Watson walked towards Clara.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Watson stop bothering the lady." Sherlock put his pipe in his mouth and lit it. "She's capable of handling herself. She's fine."

"And you know that?" Watson turned to him.

"I witnessed it." He raised his eyebrows, Watson looking confused. "This time it wasn't me who left a man unconcious."

"You?" Lestrade turned to Clara.

"Don't sound too surprised." She folded her arms. "Just cause' i'm a woman doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

"No, Course not." He mumbled.

"Good." Clara raised her eyebrows. Sherlock watched her carefully. He smirked slightly.

"Right, now if you don't mind, I will return Miss Clara home." Sherlock walked towards the door.

"'ome?" Clara said confused. "I ain't goin' 'ome. I'm sticking with you 'olmes." Watson glanced between the two.

"And why would you do that?" He questioned.

"Why would I let you outta my sight?" She paused. "Again."

"I have work to do."

"Couldn't Miss Clara assist you? I'm not going to be around for a few days as me and Mary are going away." Watson spoke. Sherlock looked at him confused.

"Oh, don't look at me like it's brand new information. I've been telling you for weeks." Watson sighed, making Sherlock roll his eyes, puffing out some more smoke.

"Fine! You do as you please and me and Miss Clara will solve the case." He put away his pipe, before storming out. Watson gave Clara a look to apologise for his friends behaviour. Clara quickly ran after him.

"Sherlock!" She exclaimed, seeing him get into a carriage before it set off. She tried to stop it but it kept going. She held her dress up slightly so it didnt touch the ground.

Another carriage then pulled up, she got into it, telling the driver her address.

She was outside her building, she told the driver to wait a second. She ran inside, grabbed a bag and returned to the carriage.

"Baker Street please." She informed the driver.

Sherlock had already returned home. He'd been doing experiments on Gladston. Again.

"Nanny!" He shouted. No answer. "Nanny!" Still no answer. "What kind of housekeeper leaves the house unkept." He muttered.

~Clara opened the bag and pulled out a long blue dress. She then began to undress, changing out of the red dress into the blue dress. The carriage stopped at the top of Baker Street. She payed and put her hair up as she walked down the street.~

Sherlock snapped out of his rant when he heard his name being called. He ran to the window and looked out, seeing Clara shout up to him. He then looked behind her, noticing two men standing in the shadows. He quickly ran out into the hallway, opening the back window and jumped out. He stumbled up and ran out towards Clara.

"What?" She saw his eyes dart back and forth as he looked behind her. The men had disappeared.

"You're not safe." He grabbed her arm gently, pulling her inside 221B.


End file.
